aLeXis fLaMeL
by say-chan
Summary: [chapter 1 up!]chamber of secrets what if the sorcerer's stone wasn't really destroyed? what will happen to hogwarts? how will harry go through this? how about dumbledore? and draco? please R&R!
1. Letters

**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

**say-chan version : Alexis Flamel**

* * *

disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets belongs to the great J. K. Rowling. Thank you so much   
for creating such a wonderful series.

prologue - "**the letter**"

* * *

Robes of emerald green paced vigorously across the carpeted floor. Candles lit the area with a low dimmed light. A tall hat and half moon spectacles gleamed as the moonlight shone on a white-haired man, his beard almost touching the floor with its length.

A phoenix was resting on its stool, books were untidily piled up in the corners of the dusty bookshelves behind it. The soft tinkling sound of the wind chimes was heard as a smooth wind breeze furrowed to the west. The wind from the open window made the flames of the candles flutter.

A black owl suddenly perched on the window pane. It had clean raven black feathers. Its icy yellow eyes stared at the man with frigidness.

"Dagger, yes, I have been expecting you. Do you have anything from your master?"

The owl hooted coldly as it fluttered towards the wide desk next to the man. It extended its leg to him. A piece of parchment was neatly rolled up and tied to it.

"Thank you. Can you please stay for a while? I might need you to send a letter back."

As if understood, the owl hooted a yes as the bearded man detached the piece of parchment and began to unroll it slowly. He adjusted his half-moon spectacles up his bridged nose and began to read the letter, written in scarlet red ink. It was a sign of death.

A cat entered the room and sat on the desk right next to the owl. The owl stared coldly at the cat because it seemed like it was reading off the piece of parchment in the man's hands.

"Good Evening, Minerva," the bearded man said, referring to the cat that sat stiffly on the desk. There was a flash of greenish blue light. The cat vanished and instead, there was a woman, hair tightly wrapped and pinned to the back of her head, wearing square-shaped glasses and robes of dark magenta. She looked at him with disbelief.

"Is she... alive?," she asked slowly.

"I believe so, Minerva.," he answered with a heavy sigh

"She _is_ safe... is she?"

He kept silent for a few minutes. It seemed like time froze as he paused.

"I believe not.," he finally answered. He stood up and started pacing around the room again. A pair of cold yellow eyes was watching him. The owl hooted as he suddenly stopped and walked towards his desk He took a clean piece of parchment from one of his desk drawers and a quill that rested on top of an ink bottle with raven black ink He started to write.

_'My dearest niece,'_ he began.

"You're not going to, Albus...," the woman interrupted.

"Do you have any more suggestions?," he asked as he looked up from the parchment and to her eyes. The woman kept silent as he went back to what he was writing.

_'My sincerest apologies, Alexis, for losing him. He was a friend--- a great friend to me. He helped me become what I am today. I, too, lament for his loss._

_Now that he is gone, I take full responsibility of you, as you said in your letter, it was his last will. I best believe that you will be safer here, amidst the walls of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In addition to that, I shall be easier to reach and well--- keep an eye on you._

_You shall start the second term together with the rest of the second years. Please aboard the Hogwarts Express on September 1st, at King's Cross Station, at the platform nine and three quarters. Two experienced wizards shall escort you on your way. Good Luck._

_P.S. Enclosed is the list of your school things this year,_

_With Love,_

_Uncle Albus'_

He rolled the piece of parchment up after putting his eagle feather quill down. The raven black owl stood still as he fastened the rolled parchment on its leg

"Go now, Dagger."

* * *

say-chan's | notes:

konnichiwa, minna! tadaimasu ne! i'm back from this very long vacation i've been through. firefly is still under construction. oh well, i was supposing i was gonna finish it by christmas. tough luck. even walk me home is under both reconstruction and editing. i hope they'll be done soon, don't you think?

anywayz, whew, that was too tiring! i had to repeat the whole thing because i lost the first draft! gomen, minna for the delay. well, i hope this is much better. thanks to the people i never forget to mention twin, sboyzZz, hokage, zoners, sms and other peepz out there (kotaro!!!) 

thanks to chinaeyes for being such a patient editor! arigatou gozaimasu!

to azure... galit ka pa ba?

later much!

say-chan 


	2. Diagon Alley

**~*~**

**another fic by say-chan… oh well… credits to reeza-chan and her sis… sorry if i forgot ur name ^-^**

**~*~**

* * *

****

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. They belong to J.K. Rowling, the best writer, ever!

**Warning:** Spoiler Alert for Book 3

**Chapter One:** Diagon Alley

* * *

A pair of blue-green eyes glistened with both fear and excitement as they glided through the thick piece of parchment, drenched in raven black ink.

A smile crept from a girl's pale face as a black owl flew and rested on her shoulder, cold yellow eyes gleaming.

"Mademoiselle," a servant bowed before her, holding a strange-looking jar that contained a powdery substance. The owl flew and perched on his head.

"Floo powder, I presume? Thank you, I have been waiting," The girl replied with a slight gesture.

"Forgive me, Mademoiselle." The servant muttered apologetically as the girl stepped into the fireplace. She took a heap of the powder as the owl fluttered again and perched on her raised arms.

"Diagon Alley." The girl said, throwing the powder on the ground and vanishing in a flash of bright green light. She was gone.

The mysterious girl appeared in the fireplace and hastily stepped out of the shop She dusted the black robes while her owl hooted noisily, still perched on her shoulders. She looked up and her eyes were filled with awe and excitement as she surveyed the place surrounding her. She was finally here.

After shopping her school supplies, she wondered off to the pet store to find her owl a new cage.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" a cold, drawling voice made her jump. As she turned, a tall man with white, silver blonde hair came to view. "I haven't seen you before." Continued the man. "Though you look familiar. I can't seem to remember the place where I saw you."

She stared at the man, apparently too scared and surprised to even speak.

"Tell me, milady, what is your name?"

"I—" she started but soon; she was again interrupted by another drawling voice. "Father, have you seen---"

Then the boy froze on the spot. He looked just like his father. The same, cold gray eyes, and blonde hair combed neatly into place. He stared at her, obviously transfixed by her appearance. Long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her blue-green eyes glistened mysteriously, pale skin and rosy lips.

"Wait a second… Hold on… Do I… Know you?" The boy asked, eyeing the girl from head to toe. "Now, now, Draco. Show some respect to our friend here." The older man said, pushing his son on the shoulder with his walking stick. The boy looked at his father with a death glare. He stepped once side wards, tucked his hands casually on either side of his pockets and resting his weight on his left foot.

The girl looked intently at the boy as she felt a chill run down her spine. " I… Well… I'm…" "Lucius Malfoy, yes, that's my name." The man continued. The boy cleared his throat and faked a cough. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." A smile then crept from the girl's face. "Alexis, Alexis Flamel." She mouthed softly.

The man seemed to be baffled at the sound of her name. "Flamel… Flamel… Flamel… Where have I heard that name before? Hmm…" he muttered silently. "Father…" Draco scolded as he gave his father another deadly stare. "Uh… Uhmm…" Alexis began.

"Forgive me, my dear. I'm just fascinated by your owl… It's eyes…" Lucius stared to say.

"Oh, Dagger. He's always been like that. He's the quiet type of an owl… Uncle Albus always said that---"

"Albus? Albus Dumbledore?" Lucius Malfoy interrupted, baffled again by this great discovery.

"You—You know my uncle?" Alexis asked in awe. "Yes… We… Erm… met before." Lucius Malfoy said shortly, looking more intently at Alexis.

A silent pause followed.

Lucius seemed to be pondering on his thoughts, Draco, however was looking at them back and forth. "Ah, Draco, my boy, why don't you take Alexis here for a walk?" he said swiftly, "I have a very urgent matter at hand that I have to attend to right away. I shall meet you at Borgin and Burkes soon…"

Before Draco could even reply, his father had Apparated out of sight. The two stared at each other, minds lost in a pit of silence. After a while, Draco cleared his throat. "Um—would you like to go for a walk?"

"Uh, sure." Alexis replied shyly. Dagger hooted disapprovingly.

Alexis smiled at her owl. "Don't worry, Dagger. We won't take long. Go on ahead and I'll meet you soon, okay?"  Dagger hooted again in acknowledgement, stretched his wings and took flight. "Shall me?" Draco extended his hand for Alexis.

Alexis didn't take any notice of this gesture and just skipped off. "Let's go, then!" she said. Draco looked dumfounded. He managed to regain his composure and started towards the path to the Leaky Cauldron, following Alexis.

"Flamel? Sorcerer's Stone?" a cold, eerie voice muttered through the forest. Birds fluttered everywhere with a strong gust of wind. A long pit of silence ensured. "Yes, my Lord." Another voice replied.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, I have seen her with my own eyes."

"Well, then. It's like killing two birds with one stone. I will be rid of both Potter and that girl. The dark Lord will rise again… The eerie voice let a cackle. "Bwahahahahahahahahhaha…"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES::

eow!!! say-chan here… this is another repetition… i told you guyz, i lost the first draft of the prologue and well… chapter one of this series  gomen, minna!

anywayz, thanks to the people who reviewed… even if none did… =( i really appreciate it… to twin i miss you , joy punta ka d2 ulit! , momi chona of zoner thanx po… , to dada kakainis ka!!!, saiha of hokage ninja koh… to bleed mwah! , SMS, HOKAGE, ZONER, sboyzZz rai, shail, cienna, raine sec 27 MIZ U ALL!!! and to aZure twag k ah!!! gawd, too many people… =(

to ChinaEyes! You are a wonderful editor! thanx for helping me with this series… arigatou!!! ***burnup?!***

_lotzahmuch,_

**say-chan ^-^**

* * *

EXCESS the revelations for the next chapter ::

ChinaEyes: When will Moony appear, ne? _ pouts deeply _

Remus: Me? Why me? I'm still scheduled for Book 3 !!!

ChinaEyes: AAAAAiiiiieeeee!!! Moooony!!! _ faints _

Remus: W-what? W-what did I do?

Sirius: _ suddenly appears _ God, Moony, you're so naïve!!!

Remus: Where did YOU come from?!

say-chan: _slaps ChinaEyes awake _ hey! wake up! your review people will kill me if they find out fainting here! 

Sirius: Hey! How about me? Nobody likes me? _ goes to depressed mode _

Remus: Padfoot, that's because you're a womanizer…

Sirius: Aaawww… Shaddup!!! Who asked you?! _ suddenly starts a fight scene _

say-chan: ChinaEyes!!! Wake up! Alright! Wrap it up guys! Moony shall appear on the next chapter. _ ChinaEyes springs back to life _Sirius… Well, we still have a long long way to go… _ Sirius shrugs _Snape shall appear next chapter, too… _ Sirius and Remus groans _ and of course DRACO!!! _ faints _

ChinaEyes: Oh Thank you say-chan !!! say-chan! say-chan? say-chan?!

** the dialogue ended because say-chan and ChinaEyes were caught writing some weird Harry Potter stuff by our dreading Social Studies teacher… [he's bald!!!] ^-^'******


End file.
